


It Watches

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiders, it's happy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck off, Jack.  I’m going to put wasps in your bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Watches

Jack was not afraid of spiders at all.  Sure, he didn’t like them and didn’t want them crawling around in his house, but he didn’t exactly fear the creepy little guys.  

Mark, however, was terrified of them. 

Jack, for once in his life, was having a lazy day. 

He and Mark both were, they had gotten up that morning with videos to spare and had decided that they should take a day to just exist together.  He wasn’t planning on doing anything other than sitting on the couch and watching whatever TV show or movie came to mind while Mark sat curled against his side with a book in his hand, quietly reading.  

Jack could never actually get through an entire book himself, but Mark read to him sometimes and it was always a treat, something special that was only for him. 

Mark was silent, however as Jack binge-watched a few episodes of Gravity Falls.  He wanted to watch something else, but he wasn’t willing to move to get the remote.  Especially not with Mark curled into him.  

Ten minutes passed and Mark sighed, dog eared the page he was on, and stood. 

Jack was slightly offended and made a whining noise.  “Where the fuck do you think you're going?” 

Mark grinned before stretching.  His t-shirt pulled across his chest and Jack was really tempted to slide his hand underneath his shirt to feel the muscles as they contracted, but he contained himself. 

“Jack?  Did you hear me?” 

Jack snapped to attention, blushing slightly. “What?  I was distracted.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “I said to chill.  I’m only going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in five minutes.” 

Jack settled himself back on the couch and picked up his phone, content to fiddle with it and answer fan questions while he waited for his boyfriend to return and help him select something to watch. 

He was in the process of answering a question that was a bit on the weirder side when he heard Mark start to scream. 

It wasn’t an “ _Oh, I nearly fell and smacked my face against the tub again_ ” scream, it was a full blown “ _JACK HELP I’M BEING FUCKING MURDERED_ ” scream.  Mark was in distress. 

Jack shot to his feet and as he was jumping over the back of the couch, he heard a loud bang and a crash come from the bathroom. 

His heart was in his throat, his palms were sweating, and his ears were ringing as he sprinted toward the bathroom.  He arrived just in time to nearly be hit by the bathroom door slamming open. 

Mark was still screaming as he barreled into Jack, knocking them both to the ground.

“Mark? Mark, what’s wrong?? What’s happening? Are you alright?” 

Mark continued to scream and scramble away from the bathroom as he spoke.  Jack took an elbow to the shoulder, a face full of crotch –which in any other situation he wouldn’t mind- and a knee to the chest.  He had to dodge a few unintentional flailing blows to the head. 

But nothing was actually following Mark out of the bathroom and Jack was really confused. 

After finally crawling over Jack and disentangling himself, Mark rolled to his feet and hauled ass into their bedroom.  

The hallway and bathroom were quiet.  All that Jack could hear other than his own breathing was the TV in the other room. 

Bouncing to his feet, Jack ran after Mark who had taken the liberty of hiding under their blanket on their bed. 

“Mark, what’s happening??” 

He plopped on the bed beside Mark and reached out to pat the lump that he assumed was his boyfriend’s body. 

“It was watching me the whole time.” 

“Who?  What?  Honey, who was watching you?” 

“The spider.” 

Spider. 

_Spider?_

_**Spider.** _

“Mark?” 

A quiet “Hm?” came from the lump piled onto their mattress. 

“You climbed on top of my shoulders and nearly ran me over and the neighbors are probably calling the police right now… because… you saw a spider in the bathroom?”

“No!” He threw the blanket off of his head and glared.  “It was a _huge_ spider.  It watched me in the bathroom, Jack.  The bathroom.  The _perv._  I’ve never felt so violated.  He had so many legs.  He was planning on using them while I was vulnerable, I just know he was.  I was running for my life, I had to save myself.   _Can you stop fucking laughing_?”

Jack was wheezing.  He couldn’t breathe.  He laughed long and loud, holding his stomach rolling around on the bed.  Mark was safe, he had always been.  He was just an idiot. 

“Fuck off, Jack.  I’m going to put wasps in your bed.” 

Jack only laughed harder. 


End file.
